Lust Filled Eyes
by MunchoNoYaoiStyle
Summary: Sasuke dreams of Naruto. He wants and needs him, but will he get him in the end? Read and Review!


Lust filled eyes **DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or the rest of the cast if I did there would be a lot of yaoi. this is my first fan fiction I hope you guys like it

( ) thinking, _blah _talking, Sasuke's point of view, (a.n) authors note me

Sasuke's in a dark room, hands are roaming his chest he starts to moan once the hands move slowly to his pants. The hands move away from Sasuke's body the lost of contact to his body made Sasuke whimper. The hand goes back to touching Sasuke again, after enjoying seeing the great Sasuke uchiha whimper the hand takes Sasuke's pants off along with his boxers. Sasuke's is now moaning loud _**NARUTO**_ the mouth in his members is bobbing and Sasuke's stomach feels like its on fire. He is close to Cumming inside Naruto's mouth when **BEEP**, **BEEP**, **BEEP**. Sasuke wakes up (fuck stupid alarm I was at the good part) he stares at the ceiling remembering his dream his fantastic dream with the one he really loves his Naruto. He stays laying down and thinking for a couple of more minutes before he decides to get up and take a shower before he has to go and meet up with the rest of his group. He goes inside his bathroom and he looks down he has a little problem so he decided to take a cold shower. After he's done getting ready he heads off to the training grounds.

He is the first one there like always so while he is alone he starts thinking of Naruto and the dream he had.(today I'm going to tell him how I really feel about him I hope he likes me back).

_SASUKE-KUUUUNNNNN_. (Oh god no she's here she's so fucking annoying). (I start ignoring that annoying bitch for an hour until I saw Naruto running up to us).

_Sorry I'm late I kinda woke up late_ Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head and blushing. (He looks so adorable when he starts blushing). We wait for Kakashi sensei for another hour I kept on glancing at Naruto then Kakashi sensei finally showed up.

_Sorry I'm late there was a cat stuck in a tree and I got it down for a little girl _Kakashi explained to us (couldn't he come up with a better lie he was probably making out with Iruka sensei since they have been going out for the past year) _By the way there's no training today_ then Kakashi disappeared with a poof (a.n. I love that noise poof, poof ok back to story)

_Sasuke-kun you want to go eat lunch with me_ Sakura asked while she started to pull on my arm

_No_ I replied.

_Oh ok_ then she looked down and left (finally I thought she would never leave now) I turned around I stared at Naruto and he stared back at me then he just turned around his back facing me, before he turned around I saw his face turn red. (So maybe Naruto does like me back only one way to find out). I stepped forward and I put my arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto gasped but he didn't pull back so I started to whisper in his ear

_Naruto?_

_Yeah Sasuke_ he replied

_I love you,_

_I love you too Sasuke_ he replied. Naruto turned around we were only an inch away from each other I closed that gap between us. Naruto deepened the kiss when he put his arms around my neck. I started to lick Naruto's bottom lip begging for entry I could feel Naruto smirking he didn't let me in for a couple of seconds but he finally let me in. We kept on kissing for a while longer until we had to breathe, by the time we stopped kissing we were both panting. _Sasuke?_

_Yeah Naruto?_

_Umm…_ Naruto was looking down blushing, _If you want we can finish this back at my apartment_. (Is he inviting me to sleep with him at his apartment, say yes)

_Yeah?_

_Really?_ Naruto looked up at me. We both went walking to Naruto's apartment we finally got there Naruto opened the door and he entered first then I closed the door and locked it so nobody can disturb us.

_So where were we naru-chan?_ We started kissing again. We managed to get to Naruto's bed I pushed Naruto down and he landed on the bed, I removed my shirt and got on top of Naruto. We started kissing our tongues fighting for dominance and of course I won. We stopped kissing only for a couple of seconds just so we can remove Naruto's shirt then we went back to kissing. I started to kiss along Naruto's jaw line, and then I reached his necked I started to suck, lick and bite his neck

_Mmm, Sasuke_… hearing him moan like that just turned me on more. I started to leave wet kisses on Naruto's chest I got to his hips and removed both of our pants and boxers. I looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes, he was looking at me than his face was all red I looked at what he was staring at. He was looking at my member.

_Like what you see naru-chan_, he blushed more which made me chuckle Naruto now had a pout in his face. My mouth was right above Naruto's members I blew on it which gave Naruto a hard on. I took Naruto's member in my mouth licking slowly.

_Sasuke go faster._ And I did Naruto kept on moaning and hearing him moan my name made me go faster. _Sasuke I'm gonna_ cu-! Naruto didn't have enough time to tell me and white fluid was in my mouth. I didn't mind I just licked the cum away I went back to kissing Naruto so he could taste himself. I got off Naruto.

_Naruto turn around_. Naruto turned around, I put one finger inside of him I heard Naruto hiss. _Naruto you have to relax or else its going to hurt…_ he started to relax after awhile. After I felt he was all relaxed I put in another finger and started to move them after I thought he was all ready I pulled my finger away. I put my hands on each side of Naruto's hips, I put my member in Naruto's entrance and pushed in a little bit so he can get use to me. After awhile Naruto nodded his head so I can go in him some more I put the rest of my member inside of him.

_Sasuke it hurts!_

_I know Naruto but the pain will go away just try and relax._ After Naruto relaxed I moved in and out of him going slow first until

_Sasuke go faster_ so I went faster. I grabbed Naruto's member and started to pump it, it took awhile until it was in rhythm with me thrusting into Naruto. Naruto cummed in my hand and a couple of seconds later I cummed deep into Naruto. I thrust into Naruto a couple of more times before I came out of Naruto. I lay down next to Naruto, both of us panting trying to catch our breath. Naruto laid his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist

_Sasuke I love you… _

_I love you too my naru-can_. I pulled the sheets over us and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

Thanks for reading my first story hoped you enjoyed it. Please review I'm going to write a Naruto later so yah bye.


End file.
